The Blossoms Of Love
by MultipleSadBeans
Summary: In This Fan-fiction the war never happened and rather having Tris and Four getting all romantic during initiation its right after they figure out their final ranks. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tris's Pov

We did it! After so much time and effort I passed initiation and will be a full member of Dauntless with Will and Christina, who were already teasing each other on how Will ranked higher than her in the end. I had ranked first, Will ranked sixth and Christina had ranked seventh. I've noticed the two getting closer and closer as the days pass by but I haven't seen any action happening so far. While the two tease each other I look towards the bottom of the list to see Drew and Molly, a part of me wanted to feel bad for them but then the image of Drew's cut up face from after the chasm incident flashed into my mind and I smirked a little. While the Dauntless celebrate I walk over to the chasm and remember Al, would he have made it past initiation even if he didn't jump? I lean over the railing and look down into the roaring waters, imagining what Al felt like before he jumped. I sigh and close my eyes, paying attention to the large sounds of the chasm mixed with the faint yells of the Dauntless celebrating. As I focus my eyes to the ground I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Four, my instructor, looking at me with his deep blue eyes. We had gotten a little closer during the simulations but I have a feeling he knows about my Divergence, which makes me a little worried about if he'll catch on or not. After learning about what happened to Tori's brother I've been a lot more careful about how I interact with the higher Dauntless. I snap my attention back to Four as he stares at me with a bit of confusion. "Are you not gonna celebrate with the rest of us?" The tone of his voice is as dull as usual and I shake my head, veering my attention to the floor. "I just cant stop thinking about Al and what happened" I manage to say, glancing back up at his face. His brows are furrowed and he places a hand on my shoulder, making me shiver a little. Four was the one who caught what Peter, Drew and Al had done and after that he led be to his apartment, which was embarrassing at the time but in the end nothing happened. Ever since then I can't stop thinking of him and what he's done for me, but that doesn't mean I like him right? Tobias grabs my hand as we hear people approaching and he drags me toward the hallway leading to the higher apartments. "What are you doing!" I choke out as I snatch my hand away from him, stopping and staring a him with furrowed brows. He turns around and chuckles "You don't want to be surrounded by people, do you?" I glance back and then nod, letting him lead the way to what I could only imagine will be his apartment. He fumbles with his keys as we stop in front of the door of his place and he unlocks it. "Make yourself at home, it's much nicer than the shitty dorm you got during initiation. I hesitate for a second before stepping inside and kicking my shoes off, biting my lip a little as he takes out what looks like Dauntless cake from his fridge. "You hungry?" I nod and gladly take a plate that held a medium sized slice from his hand, our fingers brushed lightly and I get the faintest blush on my cheeks. I wait patiently for him to clean up and we sit on the couch, a gap that could fit two other people between us. He switches on the TV and we dig into the cake, laughing occasionally at the TV. We stack the plates onto the table and he looks across the couch to me. "So, still not over Al huh" I stare at him in shock and look down at the floor again, not wanting to face him. "I was just thinking about what it would be like if he were here right now" I glance back up at Four and to my surprise hes a lot closer then he was before, leaving enough space for about half of a person between us. Heat rushed to my face and I look into his blue eyes, getting lost in them again. "Tris, I think it's better that Al can be happy now, He's in a better place" I nod and feel his hand run through the strands of my long blond hair. A couple of tears running down my face and as I wipe them away I feel a light kiss on my forehead. I blush in shock and he stands up, walking over to put the dishes into the sink. "Are you sleeping here or are you gonna pick up the key to your new apartment?" I walk over to him and shrug. "I'd rather just get my key in the morning if that's fine with you" He smirks and then nods, I begin to grab some blankets to set up on the couch and lay down, making myself comfortable. When Tobias walks out he sees me sprawled out onto the couch and yanks the blankets off of me, I let out a yelp and give him a questioning look. "You really think I'm gonna let my guest have the couch" I shrug, what was so wrong with it? "It really is fine, its comfortable here" I snatched the blankets back and got snuggled up onto the couch, I made sure Four had left to his bedroom before I drifted off to sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This is one of my first Divergent ****fan-fictions**** and I really hope that its enjoyed by many! I'm fine with any ****criticism**** from anyone and look forward to any reviews you guys have for me. The Divergent fandom ****hasn't**** been very active due to the book not being as popular but the series will always have a place in my heart**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris's Pov

When I woke up I felt a lot more odd than I did last night. I sit up and rub my blurred eyes to look around but once I do I don't recognize my surroundings. I hopped off the bed and began to look around, was this Fours room? Heat rushed to my face as I realized I slept in Fours bed and I ran back into the living room to see him lying on the couch, did he really carry me to his bed? I go up to the lump on the couch and tap it a couple times, feeling awkward about waking my old instructor. But that's past me now, I'm officially a member of Dauntless so I'm not afraid. I yanked the blankets off him and tumbled to the floor, letting out a giggle as I watched him jolt up from his sleep. He looked a little dazed at first but then snapped his vision to me, he got up and walked toward me. I'm still laughing on the floor and he yanked me up, causing me to jump a little from shock. I whipped my head around, taking my arm around with me and ended up causing us to fall back onto the couch with me on top of him. Were too busy laughing to realize what had happened but heat soon rushes to my face and I avoid looking at him. He stops laughing and I notice a slight blush on his face too. I hopped off his lap and stubbed my toe into the coffee table, causing me to collapse to the floor. Four jolted up as I let out a wail of pain and he began to laugh at me. I slapped his arm and lifted myself up. "I need to go grab my key, It's gonna be a pain in the ass to find my apartment" He gave a small nod and wiped tears of laughter from his face. "I can come with you if you'd like, It was pretty frustrating for me when I first got mine so I can help out." I nod and he leads me out of his apartment, causing me to stumble after him. As were walking through the pit my eyes lock on Christina and Will flirting as usual, were they really that dumb or are they hiding something from me. Four soon comes to a stop as he nears the tattoo parlor, what were we doing here. He beckons me inside and begins to talk to the lady who did my aptitude test Tori, I've spoken to her before and she's aware of my divergence but I didn't know Four knew her, then again she must be pretty well known. Tori soon leads us to the back and tosses a key at me. I look to Four in confusion. "Why does she have my key?" He looks back and winks. "Do you want a good apartment or not?" I nod and thank Tori, then turn around and head to the exit. Four catches up and I stop to look at him. "So where is this apartment anyway?" He sighs and snatches my hand, leading me back to the other end of the compound but once were there I notice him stop in front of his apartment instead. "I need to show you something Tris" I look at him in confusion as he leads me into the apartment. I see him whip out a dark case and when he opens it he grabs onto the item inside. A needle with the same liquid as the ones in the simulations. He looks at me and a chill goes down my spine but for some reason I trust him, so I let him sweep my hair aside as he injects me with the needle.

**I Know Its been a while but I'm back with the next chapter. I got someone talking about the lack of romance in it and don't worry its coming, what I'm aiming to do is take things slow in order to make things a little more "realistic" for them. I don't want it to be like a "oh were madly in love the second our eyes saw ****each other****" But there will be some pretty cute scenes once they get to learn more about ****each other**** (Also a fair warning, There is a high chance that I wont be adding lemon to this ****fan fiction**** so sorry if that's what you were looking for) Anyways this chapter is a little shorter then the first one but hopefully the next one will be nicer as this one is also kind of boring. I'm gonna be skipping the whole part where their in Tobias's simulation because I'm sure you all know what goes down so the next chapter will begin once the simulations end. Have a nice day and feel free to ask any questions. (Also my faction is Candor)**


End file.
